Message of Regret
by Light27
Summary: Fantasy AU - "If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle, let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come true."


~**Message of Regret**~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sket Dance nor Vocaloids.

* * *

At a port away from Kaimezamashi, a lone girl stood silently near the water. She wore a dark brown cloak with the hood down, letting her blond tresses fall on her shoulder. She wore a simple white dress underneath. Her shadow casted behind her as the sun set on the verge of the horizon, the sky was tinted in orange-yellowish hue.

She was all alone there, staring at the sea. The reflection of the sun on the water was beautiful, accompanied by streams of gentle wind sailing over the water's surface – as if provoking her past at her. Refusing to let her forget.

She tightened her grip on a bottle between her palms. She looked down, staring at her distorted reflection on the inconsistent wave patterns.

"Bossun…"

* * *

_"Hey, what are you doing?"_

_Himeko approached a certain messy-haired boy by the beach, who had been missing all day. Himeko had been searching for him and alas she found him at the beach by sheer coincidence. He was standing there in front of the open sea with a bottle in his hand; a scrolled parchment was sealed inside of the bottle._

_"I… I'm making a wish." He said while staring skywards._

_"Huh?" Himeko walked next to him, "That can't possibly make you wish come true… a wish in a bottle?"_

_"…Y-yeah…" Bossun turned his head and replied, "Mom- I mean Akane told me about it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You didn't know about it?"_

_"About what?"_

_"There's a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea…" Bossun looked at Himeko with a forlorn expression on his face, "If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle, let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come true."_

_"That sounds, pretentious…"_

_"…Y-yeah it kinda does. You want to give it a try?" Bossun asked._

_"Hmph! Like I need a wish."_

_". . . oh."_

_"I mean," Himeko started, "I don't need any wish because you're all I need." She said with a smile on her face, a sincere smile._

_Bossun lips curved, "I'm glad to be able to do that."_

_They stared at each other with a smile on their faces, calm brown orbs drowning in sky-blue orbs._

_Bossun broke the stare and rolled up his pants before stepping into the sea. He sets the bottle into the water, letting it be washed along as the waves rolled. Little by little, the bottle was swallowed by the unforgiving wave as it moved along the currents – disappearing into the horizon._

_He smiled, a forlorn smile as he watch the bottle disappear._

_Seeing him like this was really uneasy for Himeko, so she decided to ask,_

_"What are you wishing for so diligently anyway?"_

_Bossun faced Himeko, "… For you to lose weight."_

_"W-what's that supposed to mean?!"_

_"Haha that was a joke." Bossun laughed out at Himeko's outburst and blushing face._

_"Mou~"_

_"But…," he said, "today marks exactly five years after 'that' day…"_

_"…ah, I see."_

_"I-I don't want to lose anyone after that, that's because I joined the league of knights…"_

_". . ."_

_"I… don't want to go through loneliness again."_

_". . ."_

_"I don't want to-"_

_"Stop!" Himeko grabbed him by the hands, "You won't, believe me."_

_Smoldering sapphire orbs stared into Bossun's eyes, beseeching him to stop. His previously forlorn expression was gently replaced with a mirthful one upon seeing the seriousness from Himeko.  
_

_He relaxed, she let out a sigh of relief._

_ He stood next to her and faced skyward._

_"I wished that…"_

* * *

Himeko took a step into the sea, the water was so cold. She took a few steps more and looked at the bottle in her hand. She forced herself to believe in that folklore as it was the only thing she was still holding on to.

She dipped the bottle on the surface of the water gently pushing it away.

_"Flow along, little bottle with a message containing my wish,"  
"On the other side of the horizon, there, it quietly disappears…"_

Strong gush of wind slapped her on the face, painless, yet it hurts.

Sorrow. Guilt. Regret.

Mixture of emotions filled her, so much that she felt like she's about the burst.

If she acted differently, things might have been different.

If she could switch places with him, she would.

If she could bring him back… she would gladly give up her life.

But she couldn't… there's nothing she could do now to atone for her sins.

_He, _who was always there for her was no longer there.

"Will my thoughts and wish… really arrive at their destination?"

* * *

_"HIMEKO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Bossun yelled, hoping for that Himeko would come to her senses. "THIS IS NOT THE HIMEKO I KNOW!"_

_Himeko simply ignored him and approached him in the large throne room – slowly as if a predator ensnaring its prey._

_"I don't want to hurt you!" Bossun reasoned._

_". . ." Himeko kept getting closer to him, her eyes were crimson red._

_"Please… Himeko" Bossun pleaded_

_A blade was pulled out and then…_

_Blood_

_._

_Pain_

_._

_Coldness_

_._

_It was the end…_

* * *

The sun sets on the verge of the horizon causing the shadows behind her to stretch further.  
She whispered,

"My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and my regrets,"  
"When I had realized my sins… everything was, unfortunately, over…"

"It's my fault… it's my weakness that caused this… because of me Bossun is… Bossun is…"

The blonde knelt down, burying her knees in the sand beneath her. She couldn't hold her tears anymore as they slid down her cheeks. Her composure was shattered by the guilt that had been brewing inside of her. The tears slid and fall off at her chin meeting the soft, fine sand.

Tears of grief, mixed with regret wouldn't stop streaming down her face.

She sobbed and her chest heaved heavily, while slowly muttering…

"I am…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's all my fault!"

"Forgive me!" She screamed at no one.

". . ."

"God, I beg of you…"

The girl looked up towards the evening sky, her voice held a fatalistic tone – beseeching anyone to grant her little wish.

"If the next life were to come, let me make it right to him the next time…"

Only the sound of wave crashing against the shore answered her plea.

"Yeah… the next time…"

Tears kept sliding down, yet she forced a smile on her face.

_"I wish that we would always be together."_

* * *

**A/N:**Thank you for reading! I appreciate you taking your time to read this ^^  
I also apologise for not being more active.

Anyway, as you've probably guessed, this fic is based on Kagamine Rin's 'Regret Message' song. I infused it with my own setting, which was _coincidentally _nice and compatible.

This is also a spin-off for one of OniHime's ending! Yup, there are multiple endings to that story and I will only tell that each ending is different. I will only write one ending (which I haven't decide...) Don't dwell too much on it, 3/4 of the storyline is the same… only the last arc is split into few directions. And this spin-off won't spoil a single thing, just tease you! xD

I also purposely wrote this with a lot of vague descriptions, mostly because I wanted to focus on the emotions instead of the plot. I also haven't been writing for quite some time... so I am really rusty. The answers will be revealed in OniHime, which will be updated a very slow pace unfortunately… sorry.

* * *

_Again, thanks for reading! Submit a review below if you feel like it! ^^_


End file.
